User talk:Salubri
Re:Kido articles "We can add an "Appearances in Other Media" list onto the individual technique pages, rather than listing them with anime & manga canon characters" - Arrancar109 This seems like the best solution to me. It addresses the concern of not being canon and keeping canon/non-canon separate, but keeps the info there. (PS sorry for disappearing so abruptly for a couple of days. That was bad timing, but I'm back now). 14:12, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Block I think it is time for Tjakari to go. He obviously has no interest in contributing and only wants to troll and/or insult the wiki. Take a look at his latest blog.-- :Just thought I'd say something about this silly warring thing that has been going on, one-sided of course!! Dopp contacted the Admins of DB Wiki about the trolling users, the Bureaucrat being 10X Kamehaha(SP??) who responded quite nastily but whatever, he told her that those people can't be banned for something they are doing outside of DB and that users that were involved and are regular users apparently apologized (must have been an invisible apology) so they consider the matter closed!! However, upon observation, he does seem to be taking tighter measures on Trolling at that Wiki so hopefully this will mean a change of attitude!! Personally, I don't like how they address each other there and rude people are only banned for a week at a time but their wiki, their rules, just feels like it's hardly a punishment!! He also said that the deletion of our main character's page was a minor issue and that we should be prepared with more staff on hand!! The issue isn't being our rollback, we don't care about that, but the point is we shouldn't have to deal with that level of vandalism from the same source and that Dopp was merely asking that the attitude towards our Wiki be toned down since it's beyond the realms of pathetic now, however, he got all defensive and started stating the obvious about his powers and missed the point about influencing the attitudes there but yeah, hardly surprising!! Hopefully, now that they are finally cracking down, this sort of tripe will stop!! Just a few observations I made!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 21:34, December 26, 2011 (UTC) A Real & New(ish) Solution to Tenken stuff To emphasize: I don't mean to stir up anything long thought settled, but Godisme suggested you'd be the one to talk to about this, and with there seeming to be a fine and true solution to the "issue" at last--one which I think would be best, too--I wanted to run it by you, with my reasoning, and get your feedback. The crux of the solution and reasoning is discussed--with embedded text links of further supporting data--here; for some of the response Godisme makes on my page, see here. The most recent raising of this issue can be seen (if somehow it was missed) here; it gets lengthy and may tire you out, tho (XD), so use caution. But as I said, I don't meant to revive a tedious issue, but to offer the new solution linked to and delineated above. In summation: when terms have culturo-mythic references (such as Myōō referring to a vidyaraja, or Enma to Yama), I use these referred-to names, even in my English translation. But I would also like to link to these referents via their text, even as we already do with, say, linking "Spiranthes" for elucidation to its Wiki page in the Nejibana translation. Thus, the translation would not be altered, but would also immediately link to its references for better understanding of its meaning. In the "Karin + Yuzu" topic of [[User_talk:Sunrider84_/_Archive_1|'Sunrider84s archive]], '''Yyp' likewise mentions this practice already in use for non-familiar, untranslated/specialized-use Japanese words. I hope you agree with this, as I think it would prove the neatest and least-obtrusive solution. Please let me know :). Adam Restling (talk) 01:40, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for your feedback. I find myself usually compelled by people's questions, at least until I've given it a good shot. :But I hadn't meant to insinuate I was driven against reason to accede to an unreasonable demand, although neither was I trying to make more work and possible heartache for you guys. :The proposal Xcetron now puts forth is, as he(?) says on his(?) page, was originally mine: to keep the translations, e.g. Kokujō Tengen Myōō "vidyaraja of Kalasutra's heavenly punishment", but to merely embed the direct links to its referents in the translation, hence this case would become > "vidyaraja of Kalasutra's heavenly punishment"; the translation abides, but is instantly searchable without need for additional clunkiness therein. This is why I cited cases on other Wikis where we already do this, such as the Nejibana/Spiranthes linkage. :I'm fond of doing this in my posts everywhere for better understanding, esp. if they're obscure® references, so that any users can easily click the links I so-embed and get an enriched sense of my intentions with the greatest of ease. That's why it's what I myself would recommend: a tidy, easy solution which makes exploring the greater nuances a snap with minimal effort on the part of all :). :But to reiterate: though I would suggest this be the best solution, and hope you'll implement it, I do so not to cater but because I like the idea, and use it regularly myself. And also, I'd hope that you and the other mods/admins would approve this approach... that is, if it doesn't seem too unreasonable. Please let me know, and sorry for any tedium and mental exhaustion I've caused with my ramblings XD. Adam Restling (talk) 23:28, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks very much, although, as always, I'll leave the actual changing/editing/etc. to the experts and authorities, as every time I try to do such myself, I end up crashing the Internet or something XD. And, of course, it pends their approval, as well. Adam Restling (talk) 04:25, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas Hey, just wanted to say Merry Christmas-- Merry Christmas! [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 21:31, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Sal, Merry Christmas to you too! --[[User:CathalOHara|'Cathal O'Hara']] (Talk) 01:19, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Merry Christmas to you too! Merry Christmas, Salubri. ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 02:37, December 26, 2011 (UTC) I know I'm late but I had to work, Merry Christmas to you as well!! Enjoy the rest of the Holiday season!! On a side note, been looking for an image for Kūgo's sword when I can and it's so hard to get a high quality shot!! I'll keep searching but I also looked into a Gif although I have concerns about Gifs being so close together!! But anyway, Happy Christmas!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 18:17, December 26, 2011 (UTC) This may be late, but a Merry Christmas to you. Happy Holidays! ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|(Discuss)]] 03:30, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Interwiki project Hi, I'm bureaucrat at pl.bleach.wikia.com. Can you request at community for the language affiliated wiki links? This is a useful feature that can connect all pages of this BW wiki community. I can create interwiki links by bot. Are you interested? I apologize for any errors. —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 16:35, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :If you aren't interested, just write, I will not be held back with this on other Bleach wikis. —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 18:22, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I want to "connect" the wiki of Bleach (deBW, esBW, ruBW, plBW, frBW) adding interwiki to the pages with the bot. —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 08:43, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :::You don't understand. I want add interwiki links to article on de BW, esBW, ruBW, plBW, frBW and enBW. For example, in en:Jackie Tristan I wan't add pl:Jackie Tristan, de:Jackie Tristan, es:Jackie Tristan etc. —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 15:59, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::You are wrong. From this unpleasant incident, Bleach Wiki is becoming more independent. Besides, if some content is copied, is placed in a special template. Returning to the topic, you aren't want to participate in this project? —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 16:31, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::Slider isn't same. I'm working on a new look main page, it isn't easy to do something original and nice ;p. When you discuss it, write to my talk page. I hope that the relationship between enBW and a plBW will improve. Regards, —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 16:51, December 28, 2011 (UTC). ::::::Did you decide? 14:40, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Talk Image Gallery Oh, I'm sorry, I edited the page wrong when I was adding a new image, I didn't mean to do that. Thank you for fixing it. Episode 353 Sorry, to bother you again, but can you revert my most recent change to Episode 353. I thought I was editing episode 354's page, but I only noticed after I published. Thanks Kūgo's Sword Ep347SwordOfScaffold.png|Option 1 Ep353SwordOfScaffold1.png|Option 2 Ep353SwordOfScaffold2.png|Option 3 Ep354SwordOfScaffold1.png|Option 4 Ep354SwordOfScaffold2.png|Option 5 Ep354SwordOfScaffold3.png|Option 6 Ep354SwordOfScaffold4.png|Option 7 Ok, slight issues here with images!! Here's a few, some are pretty bad but they are all not great!! Of course there's the Gif but I have misgivings about using it!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 01:28, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Heyy I know Im new here but wanted to thank u for the warm welcome :) Geisha World Wiki Link Hey, I was just wondering if it would be possible to link with the Geisha World Wiki.--[[User:DarthCookie|'DarthCookie']][[User_talk:DarthCookie|'♣Talk♣']] 13:41, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Excuse me, but I'm new to the wiki stuff, I'm trying to put a Infobox about me in my profile, but I'm having difficulties with creating it, can you help me? 15:26, January 3, 2001 (UTC) Re:Categories I see. Thank you for the clarification. My mistake! -[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|(Discuss)]] 20:09, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hey Ehm... well it's a long story. Let's just say I got too caught up in RL, and too much stuff was happening at once (from the most mundane 'my computer broke down... twice' to the extreme 'someone in my family actually died') and while picking myself up I had to keep up with college, so I had to disappear for a long time. I really wanted to apologize, but I was a bit ashamed for just poofing out and leaving my work here abandoned, so I just kept lurking around and from time to time answering questions from the Answer site anonymously (because my PC forgot my login info and I'm too lazy to log in everytime I want to edit). And lately I've been randomly chiming in to try to resolve discussions in article talk pages. I can't promise I'll go back to be as regular as I used to (college is hard), but I'll try to be around more often now that my situation has normalized a bit. And really sorry for vanishing like that without a word, it was just out of my control. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 05:12, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hell Chapter Hello Salubri. I have confered with another user on this site, and he asked me to talk with you about a possible text reduction of the Hell Chapter movie summary. Please get back to me if you can. Hale Caesar (talk) 00:55, January 13, 2012 (UTC) New Pics Yeah will do that as soon as I can!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 01:50, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Committee Nomination All four committee members have voted and there is unanimous support to add Lemursrule to the committee. If you could start the admin voting now that would be great.-- Latest Chapter Before the chapter finished I read that he will return with issue 11. I was wondering if you know suomething about. Can u explain it to me. Thanks.Kuchikiruri123 (talk) 16:46, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Ichigo's Relationships Yeah, I've raised concerns about it as well, and I wouldn't be opposed to getting rid of it (as well as other Relationship sections for the characters that do have it on their pages), but do you think we should talk this over with the Committee as well, or do you think this is something we can handle ourselves? The Committee members might think differently than us about it, in which case we would have to erase the section and start it over from scratch. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:06, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :I'd support the removal, it is only people's opinions!! In the end, it doesn't take a whole article to list Ichigo's friends, the articles are already self-explanatory in that regard!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 19:23, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::In spite of the amount of work that has been put into fixing Ichigo's relationships page up to its current state, I would not be sorry at all to see the back of it as it is still so far below par. In general the relationship sections that we do have are very poor, almost totally unreferenced (though I accept that its hard to cite a reference for some things), often speculative or inviting the reader to conclude that A has romantic feelings for B when it is nothing but their opinion or desire. And they are usually repeating what is written in the history or plot sections too. So in short I'm fine with removing them. If they are to be kept though, they need an awful lot of work and I think we have more important things to be spending our time on than that. 21:31, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Well, with the exception of Nwang, who actually has not yet given his input, everyone seems in favor of getting rid of the Relationships on character articles. Should we wait for Nwang to give us his answer, or should we get started in removing it anyway? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 23:19, January 17, 2012 (UTC) : Hello Salubri, and those are having the conversation of Relationship Pages on Salubri's talk page. I have given my opinion to Arrancar109. The full details of my response are on Arrancar109's talk page, but I am basically fine with either option. ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|(Discuss)]] 04:15, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Fight Edit - Gotei 13 vs. The Reigai Thanks for informing me about those aspects in Gotei 13 vs. The Reigai. I do sometimes end up typing into large paragraphs when there is a lot of information and occurrences in a particular episode (as you have seen). I will make those adjustments for Gotei 13 vs. The Reigai as soon as I can. -[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|(Discuss)]] 23:40, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Congratulations!!! Thank You so much, it really is an honor. I will follow the policies of this wiki as always, and keep on doing my best. And don't worry Sal as an occasional user of "iron wrath" myself, I will be sure to never abuse my position. Thank You, --Lemursrule (talk) 23:17, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Gran Danku This is getting beyond annoying!! If somebody repeatedly does things that he has been repeatedly told not to do, shouldn't he be banned?? Godisme and I have told this guy many times to stop making pointless or useless edits or adding things to the Battles and Events section of characters' profiles when they didn't participate in those battles AT ALL!! He keeps doing it, only today he added many to Mashiro's page and she didn't participate in them all!! She never once fought Aizen or faced off against him, she was battling WW the entire time before being floored!! I mean if somebody makes mistakes fine but he is doing it over and over and results in you, Yyp, myself, Godisme or somebody else having to clean up his messes when he has been explicitly told, many times, what goes where and when somebody is listed as having been involved in a fight!! This is getting irritating beyond belief and it's not like I haven't seen you having to undo lots of his edits!! He gets the odd edit right but most of his contributions are useless or, worse, incorrect!! Honestly, drawing blood from a brick here and he never acknowledges anything we say to him unless it's an Admin!! He actually makes me want to avoid the Recent Changes page because there is undoubtedly going to be another pile of mess ups to take care of!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 20:50, January 23, 2012 (UTC)